


Высокоуглеродистая сталь

by fandom ZhopAss 2020 (ZhopAss), Pakula



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhopAss/pseuds/fandom%20ZhopAss%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula
Summary: — Уильям, уверяю тебя, это просто совпадение.Или: Ганнибал врезается в знак «Стоп».
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Высокоуглеродистая сталь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [High Carbon Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808143) by [191615311](https://archiveofourown.org/users/191615311/pseuds/191615311). 



> Столбы дорожных знаков обычно изготавливаются из высокоуглеродистой стали.
> 
> Выполнено на тему спецквеста: SCP-1047 – Мстительные дорожные знаки

— Не хочу снова целовать Алану.

Заявление раздалось внезапно, ни с того, ни с сего, и Ганнибал, опешив, обернулся на Уилла быстрее, чем следовало. В обозримом будущем он не ожидал подобных откровений: Уилл был не особо разговорчивым человеком, и до этого момента они шли молча. И все же он не стал упускать такую возможность:

— Могу я спросить, почему нет?

Мгновение Уилл раздумывал, подбирая слова. Наконец он ответил:

— Это было не то, чего я ожидал.

Похоже, он не собирался ничего добавлять, так что Ганнибал снова его подтолкнул:

— Отчего же?

— Она была не тем человеком, которого я хотел поцеловать.

— И все же поцеловал ты ее.

Уилл открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но прежде чем он успел сказать хоть слово, зазвонил телефон, и он дернулся от неожиданности. Нащупал мобильный, достал его из кармана, но тот выпал у него из рук и проскользил несколько метров по тротуару, остановившись почти у края дороги. Уилл, выругавшись, рванул вперед, чтобы поднять его. Взгляд Ганнибала сместился от затылка Уилла вниз, чтобы полюбоваться его задницей, когда тот наклонился. В этот момент он врезался в знак «Стоп».

Ганнибал не осознавал, что его заносит в сторону, пока не ударился об основание знака. К счастью, он не слишком сильно отклонился от курса, так что лицо его не пострадало, но он споткнулся, плечом и рукой столкнувшись со столбом. Поправляя одежду, Ганнибал обернулся взглянуть на оскорбивший его знак и... Уилл что, смеялся над ним?

Он прилепил на лицо безразличное выражение и посмотрел на Уилла, который через пару секунд смог выдавить извинения сквозь смех:

— П-прости.

— Это случается с лучшими из нас. Пойдем. — Ганнибал ступил на пешеходный переход, кивком подзывая Уилла за собой. Перейдя дорогу, он бросил последний взгляд на знак, уже разрабатывая план.

Неделю спустя Ганнибал пригласил Уилла на ужин, который приготовил новым набором ножей из высокоуглеродистой стали. За едой Уилл сказал ему:

— Я слышал об аварии. — Ганнибал поднял на него глаза, и Уилл продолжил: — Случившейся из-за пропавшего знака «Стоп». Того, в который ты врезался на прошлой неделе. Кто-то его украл.

— Ты обвиняешь в его пропаже меня?

Уилл ужаснулся:

— Конечно нет! Ты бы не... Это ведь не ты, правда?

— Уильям, уверяю тебя, это просто совпадение, — Ганнибал задержал на нем взгляд, но смягчил его улыбкой, чтобы не слишком застращать.

— Конечно, — Уилл смущенно хмыкнул и внезапно очень заинтересовался своей тарелкой. — Странное совпадение.

Больше к этой теме они не возвращались.

**Author's Note:**

> Высокоуглеродистая сталь прочнее обычной, поэтому некоторые предпочитают ножи из подобного материала для охоты и разделки мяса, потому что они дольше остаются острыми. Однако когда лезвие такого ножа затупляется, его намного сложнее заточить снова.


End file.
